


Protector

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once Reid saves Morgan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector

Before now it was always Morgan saving Reid. But tonight would be different.

They were searching a house for a potential suspect when Reid saw it. The glint of metal in the window. Morgan was standing just a few inches away from the window, rummaging through the suspect's desk when it happened. At first Reid thought maybe he was imagining things because for a few minutes nothing - no sounds, no movements.

But then he sees it again; a gun being waved around like a toy.

But Morgan doesn't, he's too absorbed in rummaging through the suspect's desk.

Before Reid can say a word, a bullet shatters the glass of the window. Right behind it is a second bullet heading straight for Morgan. Morgan catches sight of the racing bullet a little too late. He knows he can't dodge it - not now, not with so little warning beforehand. 

Instead he prepares himself for the bullet by protecting his head and tightly closing his eyes.

But it never comes.

But he does feel something wet hit his arm. When he opens his eyes, he can hardly believe it. Blood is covering his arm like paint and standing before him is a gasping Reid. He'd protected him. For the first time ever, Morgan wasn't the one doing the saving.

Morgan doesn't hesitate. He quickly reaches out and catches Reid before he collapses in a puddle of his own blood.

Reid is withering in pain and begging for help. Morgan hated seeing him like that, which is exactly why he always protected him. Morgan’s eyes move over his body. Thankfully the bullet only hit his shoulder and no vital areas. It didn't stop him from worrying, though.

"Hotch," he calls out and seconds later he enters the room, eyes widening when he sees the damage left behind by the unsub. "Call an ambulance. Fast.”

He nods and quickly pulls out his phone, dialing 911 and leaving the room.

Morgan keeps pressure on Reid's wound with his hand and never stops talking to him for even a second. Nothing he says is important, just sweet nothings whispered in his ear. "It's gonna be okay. I'm here, pretty boy, hang on.”

Just when Reid can no longer keep his eyes open, the ambulance arrives and takes him. Morgan, of course, rides with him.

* * *

 

Morgan stays with him until he wakes up. It takes about two hours but finally his eyes open - slow at first then all at once, blinded by the white of the hospital walls. After he’s fully awake, the pain hits him again and he lets out a groan. It'd been a while since he'd gotten hit with a bullet and he'd almost forgotten just how much it hurt.

"You're awake," Morgan says with a relieved sigh. "You had me worried there for a second."

Reid turns his head, settling his gaze on the man waiting by his side. "It was just a shoulder injury," he starts with a tired smile, "the chances of a shoulder injury being deadly - "

He is interrupted by Morgan. "Come on, kid, this is no time for statistics."

"You're right," Reid mumbles. "But can I ask one thing?"

Morgan nods. "Of course, what is it?"

For a few minutes it's nothing but silence. Eventually Reid leans up, peering at Morgan with a toothy smile. It's slightly unlike him to be smiling so big but Morgan welcomes it; welcomes his beautiful smile. "Was I your hero for once?"

Morgan is surprised by the question but he quickly answers. "Yeah, kid, you were.”


End file.
